


The Dark Red Room

by L_R_Walsh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/F, evil lena au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_R_Walsh/pseuds/L_R_Walsh
Summary: In the reddish glow of Lena's lab, Kara tries to get through to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	The Dark Red Room

The room was a dark glowing red, and as Lena exposed the kryptonite, the room grew darker still. The room narrowed down to just Lena and Kara clung to her visage, and the anguish and anger on her face, like a lifeline. Kara couldn’t look away even for the pain. 

‘You cannot fathom what pain is. I mean how could you understand? You where never there.’ Lena said, almost stoically, anger just below the surface. 

‘I know I wasn’t there to stop all this pain from happening to you, Lena, but give it to me now. Give me all your pain, let me relieve you of it for even just a moment.’ Kara pleaded reaching out for Lena 

Lena drew near, crouching over Kara, her brow was furrowed in confusion as she examined a green veins Kara, any other day Kara would have found the look on her face cute. 

But today she needs to focus. Kara‘s out reached hand finds Lena’s cheek and softly caresses it. Lena, in her confusion, doesn’t yet recoil, and is instead curious about this stranger before her. 

‘I love you dearly Lena, I won’t fight you’

The momentary confusion is gone in an instant. 

‘Then you will die screaming’ Lena says, rising to her feet. 

‘I’d do it a thousand times over for you Lena.’

Kara’s hand is still out stretched, reaching for Lena, wanting to remove and carry her pain. 

Lena opens her shirt further to reveal even more kryptonite, implanted into her chest. 

Kara understands now, her pain, the experiments Lena endured. 

Kara and Lena lock eyes and a single tear falls down Lena’s cheek, the one Kara has caressed earlier. Kara wishes she could wipe the tear away now. 

A sob wracks through Kara, and she says pleadingly

‘Lena, please..I love you’

A kryptonite beam fires its way across the room and through Kara’s chest and Kara collapses. 

~~~  
In the aftermath of the blast Lena looks down at the stranger that claimed to love her. The emptiness in her chest feels even more hollow. She doesn’t understand it. 

The moment that Kara had touched her cheek something had sparked, something dormant, like possibility itself. But it was too late. She had literally shot it to the ground, this was her path. 

But why this ever growing hollow feeling. 

As if with new eyes she takes stock of herself, and the glowing red room surrounding her. It’s never felt more suffocating. 

Lena walks to her computer control panels, mind racing but with a calm facade, she types in the shut down sequence. 

With all her tech now shutting down across the city, across the global, she deletes everything and destroys the computer servers with another kryptonite blast. All to ensure this doesn’t happen again. 

The room now nearly pitch black save for the sparks from the destroyed tech, she walks back to where she knows Kara’s body to be lying. 

Lena kneels down and scoops up Kara, cradling her and resting her forehead against Kara’s. Tears silently stream down her face as she holds Kara. They’ll come for her, all there is to now is wait. 

Within an hour the ceiling crashes in, bathing Lena and Kara in morning light. Lena looks up as resistance fighters pour in. 

For the first time Lena feel hope. 

And for the first time, in the new morning light of the sun, Kara, still unconscious, takes a deep breath.


End file.
